


Christmas Kisses

by grandmelon



Series: A Life Worth Living [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December and Christmas is in the air. The air that fills Rin's lungs to be exact. </p><p>Sousuke finds himself contemplating the perks and dangers of the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short pre-Christmas story where Rin, being a hopeless romantic, goes overboard during the Christmas season because of all the romantic opportunities. 
> 
> This is set after the boys get together in The Worth of a Person, but doesn't need to be read as such. I'm posting this early because it isn't set on Christmas anyways. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :) Happy Holidays!!!

“My lips hurt,” Sousuke sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or concerned about the situation. His lips were already sore, and the blistering cold made them ache.

 

“What’s wrong sempai? Do you need some lip balm?” Ai asked curiously, observing the taller boy.

 

Sousuke stared out into the distance. His face was relaxed, betraying no emotion as he thought about the cause for his aching mouth.

 

Rin was bewitched by the spirit of Christmas. He had always been enraptured by the lights and the love in the air. Rin was a Christmas fanatic. Sousuke had known that since he was a boy, ever since his first Christmas with the Matsuokas. His family didn’t celebrate Christmas so the whole thing came as new and confusing at first, but the young and enthusiastic Rin made sure to set him straight. He explained to him in all the graceful vocabulary of an elementary student that Christmas was about family and love and giving presents to those you cared about.

 

The young Rin would be brimming with happiness as he decorated his whole house with his family, find delight in sharing his special hot coco with Sousuke, and enjoy sucking on peppermint sticks for the entirety of December. He would become overly affectionate during the time leading up to that special day. All hugs and hand holding and rubbing cheeks. Sousuke had never experienced so much love or skinship in his entire life and at first felt it troubling but he quickly got over that.

 

But that was elementary school, and they were way too young to be thinking about things like kissing. Though, Rin had given him a kiss on the cheek during their second Christmas together when they had accidentally walked under the mistletoe.

 

This, however, was high school, and more importantly they were in a relationship.

 

A ten year old Rin had once confided in an eleven year old Sousuke that Christmas was his favorite time of year and he wanted to spend it with his most important person. Holding hands in the snow, kissing under the lights of a Christmas tree, and ice skating together, were all on his list of musts. Sousuke couldn’t even tease him about it, knowing how much it meant to the other.

 

Rin had run through all that and then some. He seemed to have a never ending list of romantic holiday encounters he wanted to experience, and they still had another week until Christmas. But more than the crazy holiday shopping, and holding hands when the snow finally arrived, or the ice skating that had Sousuke wishing he wore a cushion on his ass, the kissing was the most memorable.

 

Rin had turned into a kiss hungry monster. All of his previous shame and coyness had just disappeared overnight. November thirty-first he was still stuttering about Sousuke stealing a kiss while they were doing homework. Then December first came and Sousuke was waking up to two lips and one of the sweetest wake up calls he had ever had in all eighteen years of his life.

 

In the empty halls of the school and their dorms, in the locker room, in the dressing room of his favorite store, even in between classroom changes. There was no place too taboo for Rin to sneak a kiss with the coming of Christmas. When they were finally in their room, Sousuke found long series of pecks and pulling of lips awaiting him.

 

And he was in no way complaining, but he swore his lips had been in a constant swollen state since December started.

 

“Yamazaki-sempai?” Ai ventured, looking at the dazed boy with concern in his eyes. Sousuke released another deep sigh.

 

“The holidays are going to kill me,” was his vague response. Ai started fidgeting, not knowing what to do. Sousuke was a sleepy person, but he had never seemed so unfocused before. Ai was ninety-five percent sure that Sousuke was talking to the air, and had forgotten all about him.

 

“Ai, Sousuke! There you two are! Why are you just standing there?” Rin asked, coming into the view of the arch that they had taken cover under. The snow was coming down in light clumps, swirling around in the gentle wind that carried them. Ai had originally thought the reason why the other boy had stopped was to enjoy the sight, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

 

Sousuke’s eyes refocused and landed on Rin, the ghost of a smile on his face.

 

“Rin-sempai,” Ai smiled. “Yamazaki-sempai and I were just admiring the snow,” Ai said, glancing up at the other. Not sure if he should say anything or not about his strange behavior.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Rin grinned turning a little to gaze out at the snow fluttering down. Sousuke took a sharp breath, trying to calm himself. Rin always looked beautiful, but the way he watched the snow with that childlike wonder and respect stole Sousuke’s breath away. He was stunning.

 

“Ah! Rin-sempai, I just remembered,” Ai jumped, breaking the silence. Rin and Sousuke turned to their small friend. Rin walked right into Sousuke’s side, settling there as Ai took off his one glove and tucked it in his pocket. “I wanted your opinion on this new workout regime I made,” he continued, opening his bag and digging through it.

 

While Ai was busying himself trying to find the regime in his disaster of a bag Rin’s mouth curved into a mischievous smile. He brought his hand up to Sousuke’s neck and gripped it tight, pulling him down into a rough, chaste kiss. Sousuke didn’t even breathe, too shocked. Rin caught Sousuke’s bottom lip in his sharp teeth and gave it a gentle tug before sliding their lips back together. He released Sousuke in time with Ai’s exclamation of joy. Sousuke couldn’t even stand back up straight, frozen where he stood, but Rin just slid his arm over Sousuke’s shoulder to account for his odd posture.

 

“Found it!” Ai turned his attention back to the older boys. He flattened it out before handing it to Rin, who grabbed it with his other hand. Rin scanned the crumpled sheet, and found that, despite its dishevelment, it was well thought out.

 

“Looks good, but don’t overdo it, Ai. Make sure you build up to it, not just jump right in,” Rin warned.

 

“I won’t! Thank you sempai,” Ai cheered. Excitement quickly turned into concern, eyes fixed on the taller of the two.

 

“Yamazaki-sempai, are you feeling well? You’re really red.”

 

Rin turned to his best friend, biting his lip, trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Yeah, Sousuke. You’re really red, you okay?”

 

“I’m heading back,” Sousuke huffed, shaking off Rin’s arm and walking to the dorms. Rin followed, shooting a farewell to Ai over his shoulder.

 

“Where are you going?” Rin chuckled, slinking up to Sousuke’s side. Their arms were practically glued together as they walked into the dorm.

 

“You’re a monster.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rin smirked.

 

The walk to their room was quick, and soon Rin was sliding off his jacket before helping Sousuke out of his own. Rin kissed his shoulder, just as he always did when the urge came to him. At first it bothered Sousuke, feeling like it was guilt driven, but soon those thoughts were dispelled. Rin was just caring, always had been always would be.

 

Rin flopped down on his bed, rolling over so Sousuke could fit. Sousuke slid in and pulled him close. Rin kissed his chin and jaw, soft and sweet. Sousuke sighed for the nth time that day, warm and content in Rin’s strong arms.

 

“You act like Christmas is a month long,” he mumbled, kissing the bridge of Rin’s nose. He laughed.

 

“Isn’t it?” Rin peppered more kisses on his cheeks and his lips. “It’s the best time of the year, why limit it to a single day?”

 

Sousuke felt sleep creeping up on him. He was warm, happy, and had a sweet voice murmuring soft things to him.

 

“Will every December be like this?” Sousuke questioned. Eyes open, taking in his boyfriend’s blush and bright smile. The kissing monster in his arms brought his lips up to steal away his own. Sousuke let it happen in lazy delight.

 

“Yup, so you better get used to it.” Sousuke felt like none of the gifts he had ever been given were as sweet or amazing as those words and what they promised.

 

“I can definitely do that.”

 


End file.
